The Worst Friend I could Be
by NYKIDDO
Summary: It hurts people to see their friend upset. It hurts even more though to know that they're the cause of that pain. ALL HUMAN!
1. Intro

**BPOV**

I hated my best friend, Rosalie's, boyfriend. He was one of those guys that just looks like a player. What good friend would want their friend to date a guy like that? That's exactly why I didn't want her to be with him. But after what I did I guess it doesn't make me a good friend anyway….

**(A/N) Please review I really want to know what everyone thinks of this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Edward's coming over, Bells," Rose said. Rose in my best friend, and roommate. Edward is her player looking boyfriend that I hate.

I groaned, "Seriously?" I said.

"Yes," she said, "Now be nice."

"Why?" I said, "You know I don't like him."

"I know," she said, "Just try." A couple minutes the bell rang. Rose ran and opened it.

Then Edward walked into the living room, "Bella," he said.

"Edward," I said. I had to admit, even though Edward's an ass, he's not exactly ugly. Tall, bronze hair, green eyes…that's hot…but besides the point!

"Come on guys talk more than that," Rose said.

"What do want me to do?" I said, "Run over and hug him?"

"Sure," she said, "You hug everyone else."

"I was kidding!" I said.

"And I'm not," she said. I said Edward started to chuckle. I sighed and got up and gave him a hug to make her happy. When I hugged him I felt a shock. Fricken static. I sat back down and continued reading my book.

EPOV

God I hated Bella. I mean she's pretty, but she doesn't like me, so I don't like her. Plus she says I'm a player, which I'm not!

Rose and I were watching TV and Bella was just sitting there reading. "What are you reading?" I asked.

Rose smiled, "Thank you," she mouthed. She had asked me to be as nice as possible.

"Twilight," Bella said.

"Oh," I said, "My sister, Alice, read those."

Bella looked up then, "Alice what?" she said.

"…Cullen…"I said.

She sighed. "My brother's dating her," she said.

Rose laughed, "See how much you have in common," she said.

"You're Jaspers sister?" I asked, surprised. She nodded, "He talks about you all the time," I said.

She just smiled and kept reading. Then the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," she said, getting up.

When she walked out Rose looked at me, "See, that wasn't hard," she said.

"Yes it was," I said, "I'm gunna die." She just laughed. Then we heard Bella scream. We looked at each other then ran to the door.

We got there and saw Bella jump into a big guys arms. The guy was laughing his ass off and Jasper was standing behind him, "Emmett!" Bella squealed.

Jasper looked in the door, "Edward?" he said, "What are you doing at my sister's house?" Rose is going to be pissed…

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah," Edward said.

"How?" I asked.

"College," Jasper said. Jasper and Emmett are my brothers, "But, Edward, how do you know Bella?"

"I don't really know her," Edward said, "I'm dating Rose."

"You dating Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Jasper said.

"What?" Rose said, "No one knows about me!"

"Told you he's a player," I said. Rose ran to her room, "Good job," I said.

"Shut up," Edward said.

"He's not a player," Jasper said.

"Sure he's not," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

This is just great! So not only do I hate my best friend's boyfriend, I hate my brother's best friend!

I was sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Edward. "Oh, it's you," I said.

"Good afternoon to you too," he said with a smug smile.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Is Rose home?" he asked.

"No," I said, "She's still at work."

"Can I wait for her?" he asked.

I sighed, "I guess," I said, opening the door wider for him.

"Thank you," he said.

I sat back on the couch and read my book. It was quiet for a little while until Edward spoke, "Why do you hate me?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked, not looking up from my book, "Does it bother you?"

"Yes," he said.

That made me look up from my book, "Why?" I asked.

"Because you're are my girlfriends best friend and you hate me," he said, "I mean that doesn't exactly put me on good terms."

"No, it doesn't," I said.

"So why do you hate me?" he asked.

"I just do," I said, "You're one of those people I meet and don't like."

He got up and came and sat next to me. He looked me in the eye, "What have I done to you?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said softly. Sitting this close to him made me realize exactly how beautiful he really was.

"I've never noticed how pretty you eyes are," he said. I was about to say something when I realized what was happening. I was hitting on my best friends boyfriend, and he was doing it back.

"I think I should go to my room," I said getting up. I closed my door and slid to the floor in front of it. What just happened?

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

What just happened? Did I really just find Bella attractive? No I can't do that! I'm with Rose! Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose.

Then Rose came in, "You're here!" she said.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said.

Then Bella walked out of her room. "Hey, Bells," Rose said.

"Hey," she said, not looking at us and going straight to the kitchen.

Rose looked at me, "What's going one?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, "Bella and I just had a very deep conversation."

"What about?" she asked.

"Why she hates me," I said.

"Oh," she said.

**(A/N) Next chapter will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"I think we should all go out," Rose said.

"Were to?" I asked.

"A bar," she said.

"Alright," I said. I really didn't want to go anywhere with Edward but I had to at least pretend that nothing happened. I got dressed and we all headed down to the bar.

I think I may've had to many drinks. "So," Rose said, "Is everything worked out between you guys?" I was about to say yes but Edward said no.

"No?" I asked.

"No," he repeated.

"That's not what you said yesterday," I said.

"Oh shut up," he said.

"'You pretty eyes'" I quoted. Then I froze, so did he. We looked at Rose.

She was quiet for a minute, "What?" she asked.

"Its not what you think," I said.

"You guys must've had a pretty good conversation," she said. Then she was gone.

**RPOV**

I left and drove for a while, trying to think of someone who I could talk to. Then I realized it. Emmett.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Edward and me just sat there for a minute, "Nice going," Edward said.

"You're blaming this on me?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "You're the one who said what I said."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID IT!" I said,

"So," he said.

"You really are a player," I said, getting up and leaving.

"Bella, wait!" Edward said, as I climbed in my car.

"What?" I asked.

"I meant what I said," he said.

I looked at him, "What?" I asked.

"I meant what I said when I talked about you having pretty eyes," he said, "You really are pretty, and I never meant for any of this to happen. I don't want Rose, I want you."

"Well how's that working out for you?" I asked.

"Not well," he said.

"Exactly," I said, "I guess in the end you didn't get either of us." Then I drove away to find Rose.

**RPOV**I walked up to Emmett's house and lightly knocked on the door. The door opened and Emmett stared at me. "Rose?" he said.

"Hey," I said.

"Have you been crying?" he asked, "What's wrong, Rose?"

"I need someone to talk to," I said.

"Come on in," he said.

I walked in and sat on the couch. "Edward and Bella like each other," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Apparently he said she had pretty eyes," I said, "I can't believe she did this to me." I felt tears in my eyes.

"Come here," he said, pulling me close, "I know I'm suppose to be on my sister's side in all of this, but you don't need him, Rose. You disserve so much better. You're smart, and beautiful."

"Really?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes," he said, "Really." He stared at me for a couple minutes and then he leaned in and kissed me.

"Emmett have you heard fro- OH MY GOD!"

**BPOV**

Rose and Emmett jumped apart and looked at me. "Well, sorry to interrupt," I said, "I was just going to ask if you've heard from Rose. And from the looks of it you've done more then just hear from her."

Rose walked over to me, "You can kiss my boyfriend but I can't kiss your brother!" she said.

"Okay, one I didn't say you couldn't," I said, "And two I never kissed Edward. We really did just talk. Then I went to my room. So technically you cheated on him, not the other way around."

She was quiet for a minute, "You guys didn't kiss?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"Do you like him?" she asked. I didn't say anything, "Bella, tell me."

"I'm going to go to my room," Emmett said.

"Do you like Emmett?" I asked, after Emmett left.

"Yes," she said.

"More than Edward?" I asked.

"…..I think so," she said, "Do you like Edward?"

"…Yes," I said.

"I guess we know what we need to do," she said, with a smile.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

The next day Rose broke up with Edward for Emmett. Edward seemed very confused by this.

"She went to his house yesterday after she left," I explained.

He nodded, "So where does that leave us?" Edward asked.

I didn't say anything at first. "Where do you want it to leave us?" I asked.

He didn't answer right away. "Here," he said. Then he pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

….

So that's how I fell in love with my best friend's boyfriend.

**(A/N) The end! Cheesing ending, I know lol.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
